Fievel and Olivia Punishes Johnny Test
In Johnny Test's room, Johnny and Wakko Warner were making Sister Marrying Brothers stories when suddenly, Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham stormed into Johnny's room, and they realized Boo Boo Bear was marrying his own sister, Anne Marie. Fievel and Olivia glared at Johnny Test and Wakko Warner "Why were you making stories of Sisters Marrying Brothers?" Fievel demanded. "Because sisters like to marry brothers." Johnny said. "Yeah' I agree." Wakko said. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, JOHNNY & WAKKO!" Olivia shouted. "Sisters Marrying Brothers is against the law, it's not a part of life, and you're going to Cheat on Brothers' Girlfriends." Olivia said. "No, Sisters Marrying Brothers is not against the law, it is a part of life, and we're not going to Cheat on Brothers' Girlfriends." Johnny said. "Yes it is! Sisters Don't Marry Brothers, and you're evil as Ratigan!" Alice cried. "Come on, Fievel! Do you like Sisters Marrying Brothers?" Wakko asked. "Nope! You're as evil as Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul!" Fievel cried. "For your Punishment, Johnny & Wakko, you don't get anything from your favorite shows and movies, No Aladdin Trilogy, No The Rescuers Series, No Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, No Peter Pan Series, No Sleeping Beauty, No Enchanted, No The Fox and the Hound Series, No Bambi Series, No Pinocchio, No Fantasia Series, No Skunk Fu!, No The Amazing World of Gumball, No Animanics, No The Lion Trilogy, No The Little Mermaid Trilogy, No Mulan Series, No The Hunchback of Notre Dame Series, No Cinderella Trilogy, No Johnny Test, No Yogi's Gang, No The Princess and the Frog, No The Road to El Dorado and No Batman (1966) Shows Because you are too grounded!" Olivia said. "No, Fievel! No, Olivia! Please give us back our favorite movies!" Johnny shouted. "Johnny, Fievel and I are going to call Knuckles and Amy Rose to keep an eye out for you while we sell your movies and TV shows, and we're going to buy The Land Before Time Movies 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Olivia said. "No! Please don't buy The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Johnny cried. "I don't want to Watch The Land Before Time Movies because Sharptooth gives me nightmares!" Wakko cried. "I don't care! You can't make Sisters Marrying Brothers, and you will get 30 years behind bars." Fievel said. "Fievel, Olivia, what's going on here?" Knuckles asked. "Johnny Test & Wakko Warner was making stories about Sisters Marrying Brothers, and Boo Boo Bear doesn't marry Anne Marie." Fievel said. "Yeah! For their punishment, they don't get any movies and TV shows that they had seen. What they will get are movies and TV shows that they hadn't seen." Olivia said. "Okay, Fievel and Olivia. Knuckles and I will keep an eye out for them while you sell the movies that they have seen and but the movies that they haven't seen." Amy said. Meanwhile in The Video Store "Welcome to the Video Store My i Help You" The Video Manager Said. "Yes. We'd like to see the movies and tv shows that Johnny & Wakko have seen." Fievel said. "And We like to Buy The Movies and TV Shows That Johnny Test & Wakko Warner Haven't Seen." Olivia said. "Okay, that would be $60.00" The Video Manager Said. "All Yours." Fievel said. "Thank You and have a good afternoon." The Video Manager Said. "Would you mind tell Johnny & Wakko that they can't do Batman (1966)?" Olivia asked. "Sure i'll tell them that they can't." The Video Manager Said. "Thank you." Olivia said. Meanwhile at Johnny Test's House "Knuckles, can you make Mabel and Dipper Get Married?" Johnny asked. "Nope! Dipper said Sisters Marrying Brothers will Cheat on Brothers' Girlfriends." Knuckles said. "Fievel and Olivia are here, Toby." Amy said. "We're back, and we brought The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Fievel said. "You See These? These are new Movies and TV Shows forced to watch." Olivia said. "Oh No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Johnny screamed. "Don't Force Us to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 and all other movies that we haven't Seen!" Wakko Screamed. "You heard Fievel and Olivia! They want you to watch new Movies and New TV Shows for you." Knuckles Said. "Until you Promise not to do Sisters Marry Brothers." Amy Said. Johnny and Wakko were very upset about new movies and new tv-shows for them to Watch, and they stared crying. "So, Fievel, you do think if they broke the promise not to do Sisters Marrying Brothers?" Olivia Asked. "Yep, If They broke the Promised they will still watch new movies and new tv shows" Fievel Said. Category:Being Punished